


Waiting For You

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: EDM, Refune - Fandom, Refune Records, Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Alesso, Knifeplay, M/M, Other, demon!Sebastian, shortfic, there's like one kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto "Knows" Jettman has just come back home on a plane from Brazil, excited to see Alesso and Sebastian again for a well-deserved dinner on their shared new song releases.<br/>Well, Otto 'would've' been excited, if he had been able to contact them the past 3 days.<br/>Are they okay?<br/>And what will he find waiting for him when he gets back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> A shortfic inspired by my girlfriend's obsession with Supernatural, and my obsession with Refune Records members.
> 
> Only slight Alesso/Sebastian shipping.  
> Mainly a fic where they talk Otto down horribly before the last few scenes where there's some murder.
> 
> Enjoy!?? :3

Otto called Sebastian from his mobile again, he was supposed to meet him and Alesso back at the studio for a celebratory dinner from their combined new song releases, and news of an album from Axwell and Ingrosso early next year.

But neither of the boys had answered their phones all 24 times that Otto had called them in the past 3 days; all attempts were to confirm the dinner and where they would be meeting. He was panicking now, calling one of the boys again, Alesso this time.  
Five rings buzzed. The strain was sending the young producer into a breakdown.  
Were they okay?  
Otto was so frightened that his thumbs kept pressing the wrong buttons, trying to get back to the number.

“ No news on their whereabouts yet, Otto…” His manager turned to him, a worried expression etched across his deep-channelled face.  
“ Shit. “ Otto strung his fingers through his hair and looked out the window. He sure wasn’t going to sleep tonight.

When they got to his apartment, and 10 calls later, all unanswered, he thanked his team for looking after him on the journey back.  
“ Please, please, please just call if anything arises, I don’t care what time…. I won’t sleep anyway.”  
Aubrey just gave a small smile to Otto and pat him on the back, before driving off with his assistant.

Otto sighed, holding back tears.  
He looked up at the stars and stood there for a few minutes to calm himself down. At least being outside his own room, he would have to hold himself together. Otherwise, he could be a mess.  
He inhaled deeply before entering the apartment, and heading to his room.  
He managed not to scream at anyone on the way and reached his door, sighing as he grabbed his key to unlock it.

He opened the door, suddenly aware of a strange smell.  
And the lights were on, all of them.  
Otto was freaking out enough, his hands trembling as he closed the door behind him, evaluating the room.  
He could still see his plain cream wallpaper, and his soft blue sofa sat in front of the television which was, as he remembered before he left, turned off.

A soft laugh came from the corner of the room.  
Otto flinched and quickly turned around.  
His breath caught in his throat, his hands flying up to hide his face in the shock of seeing… him, there.  
“ A-”  
“ Otto Jettman. I have been waiting for you…” A small smile passed over the other young male’s face. But something was not right with him, he seemed too glad to be in his presence, in such a situation.

“Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Otto’s shock was changing into a frown, his fists clenching and unclenching with each small burst of anger interrupting his state of disbelief.  
How could he stand there, so… intimidating?  
“ Alesso didn’t answer your calls, and I sure didn’t want to either.” The brown-eyed male replied.

Otto looked at Alesso. More like stared, at his best friend.  
A finger was pointed to over his shoulder, and he turned around to see Sebastian standing there.  
He gasped, unable to move.  
Any other day he would’ve run up to hug Sebastian and whispered the funniest stories of his most previous performances. But he wasn’t trusting the hard expression his apparent manager wore.  
“Hello, Otto.”

“ But, Sebastian…”  
“ Oh, I’m not your stupid manager.” he laughed wickedly, throwing his head back in delight.  
Alesso laughed from behind him, an equally unnerving sound.  
Otto turned to him, suddenly frightened. What were they playing at?  
“Guys… you can stop now, please. I thought you guys would be d-”  
“Dead? Oh baby, we’re much worse.” Alesso exclaimed, licking his top row of teeth. 

Otto shuddered, this can’t be happening.  
He then watched as Alesso took a step forward, his eyes flicking to a black that swallowed his eye in a dark wave, then gone in a literal blink of Alesso’s eyelids.  
“ What. the. fuck?” Otto whispered to himself as he took a step backward.

“Demons.” Sebastian growled from behind him, he swirled around and watched as the speaker walked closer, eyes also swept with the horrifying black mask;  
“ Funny thing is, they can see what we are doing, they can feel it.”  
“ Alesso is screaming on the inside. He cares so much for your worthless soul.” His apparent friend continued.

Otto wanted to vomit, it was all too much. This can’t be real.  
Demons aren’t real. They aren’t real. They. Aren’t. Real.  
Sebastian walked past him, slowly and purposely, and toward Alesso, he presumed.  
“ P- please stop this….”

“ Oh your friends are screaming worse. They know our plan.” Alesso welcomed the company beside him.  
“ Stop this. Right now.” Otto gagged.  
When there wasn’t a reply, Otto slowly looked up and watched as Sebastian was staring at Alesso.  
Which, on any other day, would have him giggling.  
But knowing that this was some prank going too far, he watched in fear. His body was paralysed with an unspeakable instinct to just live it out until the end.

The vessels kissed, passionately, all lips and hands, and succulent smacks of appreciation.  
“ Stop. Stop right now!” He screamed. They broke apart and looked to him.  
" And stop what exactly? This? " Alesso smirked before pulling the other demon's mouth towards his again.  
" Stop forcing my friends to make out! " Otto cried out, stepping forward.  
" Seb likes the kissing, i can tell. He's just not peachy about what's to come later... " Sebastian said, winking.

“Why are you here?” Otto mumbled miserably.  
Alesso pulled away from Sebastian, making a big show of trailing a finger across their manager’s face.  
Something ripped through Otto’s heart, a stabbing pain that made him double over as tears threatened to break away from his eyes.

“ Don’t be so stupid. This is just some fun… you are no-one special to us. You are to… them.” Alesso pointed to his chest.  
Sebastian pointed to his own as well, a blank expression plastered on his handsome features.  
Alesso, the real one, was inside his body. At least he still had the brain power to keep screaming for full control of his own body back.  
There was some hope.  
“ What… what do you want from me?”  
“ What you’re doing right now is fine. We like a show.”

Sebastian stepped his way, and Otto exerted an inhuman sound in a disgusted and confused manner.  
Those black eyes were focussed on him completely, and Otto hated it. Hated them. Hated their attitude.  
He believed they were demons now. How could he ever think his friends would go to so much trouble to make him feel so sick?  
He was suddenly flying through the air, his back smashing against the wall. 

All the air was knocked out of his lungs, and only a few seconds of consciousness showed him the pair walking towards his kitchen counter, grins spreading the corners of his friend’s mouths, before everything went black.

He woke back up to see a large nose in his vision, his heart skipped a hopeful beat.  
He turned his eyes up, and met with brown eyes, and a soft expression which fooled him for a precious few moments.  
The smell lingering was what put Otto back into his senses about the situation, he couldn’t move from where those evil fucker’s powers held him against that wall.

“ P- please…”  
Alesso’s eyes flicked back to black, it’s apparent normal state.  
“ Oh goody, you woke up for the grand finale….” An unearthly giggle arose from within the monster opposite him.  
" It's Sulphur you can smell, for your information. Now, if only you could attend Science class and pass your Chemistry test. Hey?"  
Otto scowled and dropped his head again.  
All hope was fading. He knew they wouldn’t stop until at least one of them was dead. He just knew.

“ What are you, one of Hell’s little bitches?” Otto mumbled out, willing them to break him free from the wall, where he would probably knock one of them hard in the mouth.  
“Oh, Hell’s little bitch are we?” Sebastian started, delighted.  
“ You heard me.”  
“ We, are Hell’s soldiers.” Alesso swung a knife out from where it was supposedly sitting on the kitchen counter.  
“ And Lucy down there, or “the devil”, is very nice. We get free accommodation and beer.” Seb cackled. Alesso joined suite.

Otto pretended to smile, his body trembling.  
“I’m just kidding, we get to slaughter some of you “perfect” little worthless lice who like to call yourselves ‘human’. You are all just another fucking cockroach under the foot of us worthier creatures.”  
A pause ensued. Alesso dragged one finger along the blade, making his vessel bleed. Otto winced.  
“ Don’t do that to him-”  
“ Speaking of… we are going to start this slaughter…”  
“ -With this ‘Sebastian’” The older of the three clapped his hands together. “Let’s get started….”  
“No!”

The tip of the blade dug deeply into the forearm of Ingrosso’s arm, before it was neatly sliced down to the wrist, a huge gush of blood pouring onto the carpet beneath their feet.  
“ No, no, no!! Stop please! PLEASE!”  
“ Stop screaming! He was already dead when we possessed him! But now he’ll just be a meat bag only a demon can use…!” Alesso yelled back at him, above the noise of the bleeding and the horrific laugh from Sebastian that filled the room.  
The carpet was gradually becoming the darkest red and Otto was lost in a haze of tears and gut-wrenching sobs, as he watched the life drain out of his manager in such a hysteric performance. The unwelcome image burned into the back of eyelids when he turned his gaze back down.

And suddenly, he collapsed on the floor, his limbs numb and sore, but still wrapping them around himself in an attempt of comfort.  
“ No…” Otto whispered to himself, his eyes already puffy and red.  
“ Oh yes…” Alesso bent down, brushing hair away from his ear. Otto shrunk away from the touch, forcing himself to keep his eyes away from the scene as the tears now flowed freely down his once-perfect face.

He was pulled into a standing position by both possessed males, and left to struggle with his emotions, as they stared, emotion-less.  
“ Leave me to die.” Otto breathed shakily.  
“ No, no…. that is leaving the fun part out.” 

Otto looked up into Alesso’s eyes, and felt Sebastian pull away from them, stepping back a few paces.  
Watching.  
Jettman suddenly remembered when he first met Alesso. The first smile.  
The first words.  
“ Hey, I’m Alesso. Short for Alessandro. You?”  
It wasn’t much, but he’d give up his whole career to hear those words again from his untouched mouth.  
He sniffed at the memory of their first hug.

“ Please bring me Alesso back…” He spoke up.  
“ I can’t do that for you…. But I can pass on this message to you.”

A loud thump came from behind them.  
Ingrosso’s body was slumped to the floor, the demon smoke fading into the level above his apartment.  
Otto screamed loudly, the blood-curling frequency having no effect on his brown-haired guest.  
He screamed for the lost memories they shared together, the words and soft secrets they’d whisper in the dark of their sleepovers.  
For missed opportunities to tell Alesso he loved his company. He cried for Sebastian’s selflessness that made his dream job come true.  
Most of all, he screamed out of anger.

When he finished, he gave one last sob into the air, glancing to his ceiling, inhaling deeply.  
He fell to his knees again, Alesso holding him upright with one hand.  
A long silence fell.  
“ What… what did he want to s- say?” Otto looked up, his tears blurring the image of Alesso in front of him.  
A pain shot through his chest as the knife was stabbed through his skin, piercing a throbbing vein just to the bottom of his heart, the intensity spreading through his body like a flame.  
He hadn't the energy, nor the time, to cry out in pain.

He was left to fall to the floor, the demon stepping aside for him to drop onto the carpet beside Sebastian’s head.  
The last thing he saw before he passed away, was the beautiful brown eyes he remembered smiling for before he boarded the plane.  
His brain started shutting down, fighting to stay alive as long as he could muster to hear what the demon promised.  
The soft voice was heard behind him before his heartbeat stopped completely;

“Welcome home, Otto.”


End file.
